finalfantasyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
FATE
right|250px|thumb|Un grupo de aventureros luchando contra un notorious monster en un FATE. Un Evento de Tiempo Completamente Activo (también conocido como F.A.T.E. o FATE) es un tipo especial de evento que ocurre en un momento aleatorio al explorar el mundo de Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Datos Los FATEs se muestran en el mapa como un círculo púrpura. Los jugadores que se acerquen lo suficiente a la zona del FATE recibirán un mensaje informándoles de que "un FATE se ha encontrado cerca" (A FATE has been found nearby), mientras que al entrar en la zona del FATE en sí se unirán automáticamente al evento colocando el objetivo en el Duty list, sobrescribiendo temporalmente cualquier misión ya enlistada. Sin embargo, existen ciertos y escasos FATEs de alto nivel que no se muestran en el mapa. El tipo FATE más básico es simplemente una lucha contra hordas de enemigos débiles. Sin embargo, algunos FATEs pueden incluir poderosos Notorious Monsters u otros objetivos como recolectar objetos y entregarlos a un personaje no controlable cercano, o proteger ya sea a algún personaje no controlable, o a cierto elemento del escenario. Los jugadores son premiados con una recompensa simplemente por participar en la batalla de cualquier manera: Matando enemigos, curando, recolectando los objetos requeridos, usando estados beneficiosos o perjudiciales, etc. Las recompensas se dividen en tres categorías en función de la participación del jugador. Sin embargo, si el nivel de un jugador es demasiado bajo, su contribución no valdrá mucho, mientras que los jugadores con un nivel demasiado alto deben utilizar la función de Sync Level para sincronizar su nivel al del FATE para poder participar en la batalla. Aunque la mayoría de FATEs comienzan automáticamente, algunos necesitan ser iniciados interactuando con el escenario o hablando con un personaje no controlable en concreto. Cada zona tiene entre 5 y 10 FATEs, y múltiples FATEs pueden tener lugar al mismo tiempo. Algunos FATEs están encadenados con otros FATEs basándose en el resultado de la batalla. Por ejemplo, si los jugadores defienden con éxito un campamento de un ataque de Beastmen, un nuevo FATE con Beastmen más fuertes puede comenzar justo después de la batalla anterior como una continuación. Pero, si se falla en el primer FATE, el segundo puede cambiar por una misión de rescate a los personajes no controlables del campamento, o incluso romper la cadena por completo dejando de surgir nuevos FATEs por la zona durante un tiempo. Las recompensas por completar FATEs son generalmente guiles, experiencia y sellos de las Grandes Compañías, pero algunos de las FATEs dan premios o logros exclusivos, como los relacionados con Bégimo y Odín. FATEs especiales FATEs de élite Estos FATEs destacan debido a ciertas características tales como su alta dificultad o su modo de aparición. Suelen ser uno de los objetivos más recurrentes de los jugadores en la pos-partida, avisando de su localización a otros jugadores a través del chat cuando lo han hallado, ya que no aparecen en el mapa. La dificultad de estos FATEs exige la participación de muchos grupos de jugadores de altos niveles. Se caracterizan principalmente debido a que solo aparecen una vez cada pocos días. Como se ha mencionado anteriormente, estos FATEs no se muestran en el mapa, siendo solo el minimapa el que indica y muestra su posición cuando el jugador está cerca. Normalmente, estos FATEs son anunciados por circunstancias como el cambio climático a un clima que solo ocurre cuando el FATE ha hecho acto de presencia. Por otro lado, algunos de estos FATEs se dividen realmente en varios en cadena. Completar estos FATEs vez otorga recompensas que pueden intercambiarse por piezas de equipo basadas en el jefe del FATE completado, además de que al completarlos por primera vez otorga un logro al jugador. Odin Odín aparece en el FATE de nivel 50 Steel Reign. Este FATE aparece en cualquier punto aleatorio del North Shroud, el Central Shroud, el East Shroud, o el South Shroud. Su aparición es anunciada cuando dichas cuatro zonas son cubiertas por completo con el clima especial Tension, un clima tormentoso de color azul oscuro que deja partículas brillantes en el aire. Tanto el nivel como el aspecto y el seudónimo de Odín se basan en el jugador que le dió muerte la última vez, de modo que el nivel de Odín puede variar. Cuando Odín esté al 5% de vitalidad, comenzará a cargar su ataque Zantetsuken, dando a los jugadores un total de 30 segundos para derrotarle, ya que si llega a ejecutarlo, Odín acabará con todos los presentes en el área del FATE. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 5 Odin's Mantles, y el logro 'Uncut' a los que lo completen por primera vez. Los Odin's Mantles se utilizan para intercambiarlos en Mor Dhona por la espada Zantetsuken, el casco Hjalmr, la armadura Herklaedi, y el Sleipnir Barding para el Chocobo. Behemoth La lucha contra Bégimo (Behemoth) está dividida realmente en dos FATEs encadenados de nivel 50: Behold Now Behemoth y He Taketh It with His Eyes, apareciendo ambas en Coerthas Central Highlands. El primero de ellos: "Behold Now Behemoth", tiene lugar cerca de la entrada a la mazmorra Snowcloak, al oeste del mapa. Una vez que Bégimo esté bajo de vitalidad, huirá hacia sus dominios dando por finalizado el primer FATE y comenzando automáticamente el segundo: "He Taketh It with His Eyes", donde tendrá lugar el verdadero desafío. Completar el segundo FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 5 Behemoth's Horns, y el logro 'Locking Horns' a los que lo completen por primera vez. Los Behemoth's Horns se utilizan para intercambiarlos en Mor Dhona por los accesorios para la cabeza Heavy Behemoth Helm, Behemoth Helm, o Behemoth Mask, el arma Thundercloud, el anillo Ring of Lasting Shelter o los pendientes Pixie Earrings. También pueden ser usados por el Leatherworker para fabricar el objeto para hogares Behemoth Wall Trophy. Coeurlregina Introducida en Heavensward, la lucha contra la Reina Bengal (Coeurlregina) está dividida en una serie de tres FATEs: Long Live The Coeurl (de nivel 52), Coeurls Chase Boys (de nivel 57), y Coeurls Chase Boys Chase Coeurls (de nivel 60). Todos ellos aparecen en puntos aleatorios de The Dravanian Forelands y vienen anunciados por el clima único Royal Levin, el cual envuelve la zona con un cielo de color verde oscuro (color rojo en el caso del tercer FATE). Del mismo modo que el FATE de Odín, Courlregina puede aparecer en cualquier punto de la zona y sin mostrarse en el mapa. El primer FATE: "Long Live The Coeurl", se trata de una lucha contra sus secuaces, apareciendo ella a la mitad del FATE. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 1 Coeurlregina Horn. A diferencia de Bégimo, cuyo segundo FATE tenía lugar justo después del primero, los FATEs consecuentes de Coeurlregina tardan varias horas en aparecer. El segundo FATE: "Coeurls Chase Boys", aparece como mínimo unas cuatro horas después del primero, aunque el tiempo de aparición puede ser aun mayor. Cabe destacar que este FATE solo aparecerá en caso de que el primero haya sido completado con éxito. Este FATE ya presenta un combate completo contra Coeurlregina, y completarlo con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 3 Coeurlregina Horns. El tercer y último FATE: "Coeurls Chase Boys Chase Coeurls", aparece como mínimo unas cuatro horas después del segundo (ocho horas después del primero), en el que se lleva a cabo la batalla definitiva contra Coeurlregina. Del mismo modo que antes, este FATE solo aparecerá en caso de que el segundo haya sido completado con éxito. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 5 Coeurlregina Horns, y el logro 'Short-lived, the Queen' a los que lo completen por primera vez. Las Coeurlregina Horns que se reciben como recompensa se utilizan para intercambiarlos en Idyllshire por el sombrero Spotted Fedora, y la armadura Spotted Spencer. Noctilucale Introducido en Heavensward, el Noctiluca (Noctilucale) aparece en el FATE de nivel 60 Prey Online. Este FATE aparece en cualquier punto aleatorio de Azys Lla, de nuevo sin mostrarse en el mapa. Su aparición difiere bastante de los otros tres FATEs. Viene anunciado por un clima único, pero a diferencia de los otros FATEs, que aparecían durante sus respectivos climas únicos, este FATE aparece cuando el clima único se despeja (pasados unos 5 minutos). El clima es Hyper Electricity, un cielo púrpura con partículas en el aire y que cuenta con la aparición de Proto Ultima, una versión miniaturizada y blanca del Ultima Weapon que comienza a vagar por los cielos de Azys Lla. Al ir terminando los cinco minutos del clima único, Proto Ultima soltará el FATE y desaparecerá, devolviendo el clima a la normalidad. El FATE presenta realmente dos objetivos a los que destruir: el Aether Collector y el Noctilucale. Como curiosidad, los jugadores suelen referirse más a este FATE como "Proto Ultima", a pesar de que realmente no se lucha contra él. Esto es debido a que Proto Ultima indica que el FATE está a punto de aparecer. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 3 Proto Ultima Exoplatings, los cuales se utilizan para intercambiarlos en Idyllshire por el accesorio para la cabeza Ultima Horn. Tamamo-no-Gozen Introducida en Stormblood, la lucha contra Tamamo-no-Gozen está dividida en una serie de dos FATEs: Outfoxed, y Foxy Lady, ambos apareciendo en puntos aleatorios de Yanxia. El primero de los FATEs: Outfoxed, aparece como un FATE normal siendo lo que anuncia la posiblemente inminente presencia del auténtico FATE desafiante. En caso de que los jugadores completen Outfoxed con éxito, el FATE Foxy Lady aparecerá tras pasar 30-60 minutos en algún punto de Yanxia, sin aparecer en el mapa, requiriendo buscarlo con la ayuda del minimapa. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con 15 Sassho-seki Fragments, los cuales se utilizan para intercambiarlos en Rhalgr's Reach por diferentes objetos. Ixion Introducido en Stormblood, Ixion aparece en el FATE de nivel 70 A Horse Outside. Este FATE aparece en diferentes puntos de las Lochs. Su aparición es anunciada con el clima único Quicklevin. Completar este FATE con medalla de oro premia al jugador con la montura de Ixion. Formidable Archaeotania FATEs eventuales Lightning Strikes Cuatro FATEs eventuales basados en Final Fantasy XIII llamados "Lightning Strikes" estuvieron en activo temporalmente a partir del 14 de noviembre de 2013, repitiéndose posteriormente en primavera y en verano de 2014. En ellos, Lightning, la protagonista principal de la Saga de Lightning hacía acto de presencia como personaje no controlable. Los jugadores podían luchar junto a ella contra los diferentes monstruos para así conseguir los premios de estos FATEs: los trajes de Lightning y Snow, junto con varios tipos de armas procedentes de la trilogía de Final Fantasy XIII. Breaking Brick Mountains Fue un FATE eventual basado en Dragon Quest X que estuvo en activo temporalmente en septiembre de 2014. En él, los jugadores podían combatir contra los icónicos Gólem de dicha saga. Temas musicales Los temas "Torn from the Heavens" y "Hard to Miss" suelen escucharse durante la mayoría de FATEs. Otros temas como "Thunderer" aparecen en ciertos FATEs. Temas de Final Fantasy XIII se escuchan en los FATEs del evento Lightning Strikes. Galería en:Full Active Time Event Categoría:Final Fantasy XIV